Feeling Alright
by Angel Kisses
Summary: Serena wakes up to find her world is turned upside down
1. Feeling Alright chpt. 1

  
Feeling Alright  
  
by: Angel Kisses  
rated: PG  
  
Hey everyone! This is my first post on FF.net, so please be gentle. I don't own Sailor Moon or  
  
Gundam Wing, and probably never will, But I can keep hoping right? So with that said, on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
Serena lay in her bed crying. It had been a long day. The negaverse had attacked even harder  
  
today then they had in the past month. The last couple of attacks had been the hardest. She had been   
  
worn out and stumbled during her attack, causing her to miss the monster. The scouts had a field day   
  
yelling at her when they finally defeated the beast. Saying things like how she was a horrible leader and   
  
that they never wanted to fight beside her again. She could handle that. She'd been through it before, but   
  
Darien's constant rejection now added to the scouts rejection had been devastating.   
  
"I wish everything was different." she whispered before she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
**********  
She groaned as she awoke. What time was it anyway? She looked towards the clock on the   
  
nightstand. Seven? Seven a.m.!!! 'What am I doing up so early? I should have been asleep for the next 45  
  
minutes easily. Oh well, I'm wide awake now.' she thought, getting out of bed and walking to her vanity,   
  
with full intent of brushing her hair.   
  
"That's odd." she said as she looked down. Nothing was were she had left it yesterday. The   
  
brush and her bows were supposed to be on the left and her make-up on the right. She shrugged and   
  
pulled her hair into her infamous "Meatball" style.  
  
After getting dressed, she walked downstairs to get breakfast. Walking into the kitchen, she   
  
found it empty. "Mom? Where's breakfast? I'm starved! Mom?" Her mother yawned as she trudged into   
  
the kitchen wearing her night gown and slippers.  
  
"Serena? Are you alright? What do you mean 'Where's breakfast?' You know I never cook   
  
breakfast. Have a bowl of cereal if your so hungry." Serena gave her mother a dumbfounded look. 'She   
  
always makes breakfast in the mornings. Always.' She decided to change the subject, completely   
  
forgetting her hunger. "So where's Dad and Sammy? I figured they'd be up by now." Her mother looked   
  
at her like she was crazy.  
  
"How should I know? You know that your father and I have been divorced for 10 years and that   
  
he has Sammy. What's gotten into you? Are you sure you're feeling alright? I don't think you should go   
  
to school today."  
  
"I'm...uh...fine mom, really. I think I'm just gonna go." she said walking toward the front door,   
  
picking up her school bag along the way.  
  
"Aren't you going to wait for Darien? You know, I'm so glad that he finally proposed to you. It's   
  
a step closer to making legal what you two do together."  
  
It was then that Serena noticed the ring on her finger. She paled when she realized what her   
  
mother had meant by "do together. "Mom, I've...We've... I would never," her mother cut her off by   
  
saying, "I saw you two the other night when I walked past your room. Did you think I was totally   
  
stupid?"  
  
Serena looked shocked and was going to say something, when they heard a horn honking   
  
outside. She opened the door to see Darien in his red sports car, parked in her driveway. "Morning   
  
sweetheart! Already for school?" he called out. Serena nodded slowly. 'He's never picked me up before.'   
  
she thought. She slid in the car and closed the door.  
  
  
As he leaned over to kiss her, she blurted out, "I thought you broke up with me?" The look of   
  
shock her gave her was classic. "What are you talking about? I cherish you! We just got engaged! Are   
  
you breaking it off? Is that it?"  
  
"No. I just thought that you broke up with me, that's all. I could have sworn you did when Rini   
  
got here. By the way, did she stay the night at you place again?"  
  
"Who's Rini? Serena, are you feeling alright?" he asked.  
  
"This must be a dream." she mumbled to herself.   
  
"Yes you must have had a dream and it sounds like a weird one too. Well, here we are baby. I'll   
  
pick you up at the usual spot." He leaned over to kiss her again, but she didn't kiss him back. "You'll feel   
  
better later, I promise." he whispered before she slid out of the car.  
  
Serena walked into the school building and towards her classroom, wondering what had   
  
happened and what was instore for her next.  
  
  
  
*A.N* ~K~ Done with chapter 1. I know, I know, where are the GW boys? Well, they'll be here a little   
  
later. And I'm still thinking of who to put her with, so you two cents is appreciated   
  
Sneak Peek of chapter 2:  
  
  
"Why don't you ask Misses 300 IQ?" Amy snapped. "Perhaps if you studied harder instead of flirting   
  
with every man you see, you could get better grades." Mina retorted. 


	2. Feeling Alright chpt.2

Feeling Alright   
Chapter 2  
by: Angel Kisses  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, sure wish I did though!   
  
  
  
  
The teacher blinked not once but twice as Serena walked into  
  
the classroom. "Why Serena, you're here early. This is a nice change.  
  
You should make it a habit."  
  
Serena merely nodded and walked to her seat. The bell rang and  
students filed into the room. Soon they were working on math problems  
from lasts nights homework. But her mind wasn't on her homework, in   
fact, it was miles away. 'What was up with mom this morning? Could she   
have been mistaken about Sammy and Dad? Surely they couldn't have been   
divorced. They must have been merely playing a practical joke on her   
and probably were laughing their heads off when she left. But what was   
that whole scene with Darien? Just yesterday he was slapping her with   
insults for tripping and now they were engaged? It seemed like he was   
acting like they never broken up. And she was beginning to resent him   
for it. How can he play with her heart like that? And just when she   
was beginning to get over him and move on too. How heartless.' She   
decided that she was going to find him after school, take the blasted   
ring, and throw it at his..  
  
"Serena!"  
  
She tore her eyes away from the ring she was glaring at and   
looked up at the teacher. "Yes, Miss?"  
  
"I asked you for the answer to number 35. But since you weren't   
paying attention, I want you to come to the board and do it. Explain   
every step."  
  
Serena swallowed the lump in her throat and approached the chalk   
board with her homework in hand. She started writing the problem out   
when the bell rang, dismissing class. The teacher gave her a look that   
said 'Next time' before she collected her books and took off.  
  
By lunch time, Serena couldn't wait to see her friends and ask   
their opinion. Surely they would tell her it was a cruel joke right?  
  
Amy and Mina arrived together and sat opposite Serena under a   
tree.   
  
"Hello Serena." Mina said.  
  
"Yo girl." Amy exclaimed. Mina pulled a sack lunch from her bag,   
along with an advanced Calculus book.  
  
"Mina, what are you doing with Amy's math book?" Serena asked.   
  
"Advanced Cal? Ya right Sere! I wish! I'm only in Greo/Trig with   
you ya know." answered Amy.   
  
"But I thought that, no," Serena shook her head, "no, not you   
guys too!" Just then Lita joined them, carrying a hot lunch tray. "Man   
you guys, that lunch line sucks. I just hate standing in it everyday."  
"Lita, I thought you made your lunch, why are you buying hot   
lunch?" All three of them looked at Serena like she grew a third head.   
"Are you feeling alright Sere? Maybe you should go home. Just sit here   
and I'll go call Darien. He'll come get you." Lita said.   
  
"No, I'm fine, I don't need him. And what are you guys spazing   
about anyway, Lita you're a great cook!" Everyone sweatdropped.   
"Um..Sere..ya know Lita can burn water." Amy whispered.   
  
"Anyway," Lita said, changing the subject, "I can't believe you   
guys are finally going to do it! You're getting married Sere!!!" she   
squealed.   
  
"Yeah." Serena sighed. "I have to go." She said, getting up and   
walking off.  
  
"What's wrong with her? I know if I had a hunk like Darien, I   
wouldn't be sad." Amy asked.   
  
"Ya, I wonder why she said I could cook. Not like she acts like   
this all the time."  
  
"Why don't you ask Misses 300 IQ?" Amy snapped.   
  
"Perhaps if you studied harder instead of flirting with every man you   
see, you could get better grades." Mina retorted.  
  
"Whoa guys, chill. Lets get to class before were late."   
  
Meanwhile, out on the field where Serena had wondered to,   
"Pluto!!! What's going on? I know you can hear me!!! Answer me now!!!"  
  
"Yes, Princess, I'm here." The green haired scout of time said,   
appearing behind Serena.   
  
"What's going on? First I get up and my Mom acts all weird on me   
than Darien goes all gag gag on me, when yesterday he was all 'Get   
lost' and now my friends personalities are all swapped? What's up?!?"  
  
"Princess, please calm down and come with me." Serena nodded and   
they were transported to the time gates.   
  
"You see Princess, while you were sleeping, there seemed to have   
been a ripple in time." "A ripple?" "Yes, you see, five men were taken   
from their time and suddenly thrown in yours." "And how does this   
mess everything up? Swap the scouts personality's? Everything?"   
"Well, that's what the outers and I are working on. But for now, we   
have to find the five guys and help them. I'm sure they are pretty   
lost right about now."   
  
"So you want Sailor Moon to help?" Serena asked. "Well, that's   
another thing, they don't know who Sailor Moon is. You're going to   
have to do this on your own. See they're from 1000 years in the   
future." "Well, I'm going to have to talk with the scouts about this   
and see what they think." "That's another thing Princess. When I said   
they don't know who Sailor Moon is, I meant everyone, scouts included.   
Well, except for Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. We well be here if you   
need help."   
  
Serena sighed. "Alright, What do I do when I find them?" "Just   
try and fill them in. That's all I can say for now."  
  
  
  
A.N~ I hope this helped clear up some things even a little. I'll try to get more into it in the next chapter. So little time, so much to write!!! Ja! 


End file.
